


She's Afraid Of Falling In Love

by Lirry_loves_Ziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirry_loves_Ziall/pseuds/Lirry_loves_Ziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken one night stand? Or a possibly for more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Afraid Of Falling In Love

I awoke to the sounds of sirens passing by outside. My eyes still closed tight, not willing to let any light in. My head was pounding from the night before, the mixture of tequila and jager was starting to sink in. I just wanted to stay in bed and die.

“Morning” Harry said making me almost jump out of the bed in shock.

“Harry?” I shouted crawling to my feet and out of his warm bed. “Oh my god! What the hell did we do last night” I was fumbling for my clothes, which were scattered everywhere: my laced black bra hanging off the corner of his dresser. I really didn’t want to remember the night, or what we did, but I was pretty sure by the condom tossed in the waste basket, that we did a whole hell of a lot. 

 “I think you know” Harry said with a smirk on his face, that deep husky voice of his making me regret leaving the bed. “What are you doing?”

“Getting the hell out of here, that shouldn’t have happened, whatever that was, it wasn’t right.” I said sliding on my laced thong that matched my bra. “It was a mistake; we’re friends, nothing more.  We were both really drunk so let’s just move on.”  I said trying to find my light washed jean shorts in his room.

“Kaitlin, can we talk about this?”

“No, I have to go meet up with Brooke, and you have rehearsals” I said pulling on what I thought was my Ramones shirt, over my head. All I wanted was to get out of there, and disappear. “You’re still coming though right?” Harry said almost begging, ignoring the fact I had just stolen his favorite black shirt.

“Yeah, I’ll see you there!” I shouted before slamming his bedroom door behind me.

 

                                                                       .   .   .   .   .   .

 

“So please, don’t hesitate to tell us how bad we are” Louis said jokingly. We were at the bands practice; they were starting their tour in just two days and they wanted to run it by some people first. “Oh don’t worry; we will be your hardest critics.” Brooke said, before examining Louis plump ass as he walked away.

“So what’s wrong with you?” She said turning her attention back to me.

“Nothing” I said walking to where the chairs were in front of the stage.

“Kaitlin, we have been best friends for years, do you honestly think I don’t know when you’re trying to hide something? Now spill it, what’s wrong with you?”

“If I tell you, you can’t start saying ‘I told you so’ okay?”

“And what makes you think I will” Brooke said 

I shot her a glare. Brooke was always the one telling me that she knew it from the beginning; she _always_ called a relationship or a hook up months in advance. However with me, it was more the moment my best friend, Harry Edward Styles, hit puberty. She knew as soon as his voice dropped and his abs started to become more defined that, he and I, would eventually hook up _._ I partly wanted to keep what had happened a secret, not tell anyone, and just forget about it. But I also wanted to hear what she had to say, and I really needed to vent.

“Okay fine” She said pouting.

“I...ummmm... I kind of....”

“Oh spit it out already!”

“I slept with Harry” I said quickly, hopping she couldn’t hear.

“WHAT!” Brooke shouted

The boys all looked over at us in confusion. Harry’s eyes locked in on mine, I could feel my face start to go red. “Geez, can you be any louder” I said jabbing at her arm and turning my focus away from the curly haired boy.

“Sorry, so? What happened?”

“Brooke, were you never given the sex talk when you were younger?” I laughed.

“You know what I mean” She said glaring at me.

“Apparently, I was quite a bit more drunk than I had originally thought I was.” I said playing it off cool. “It’s fine though; I left and we’re going to pretend like nothing happened.” I said turning away from her.

“Kaitlin Marie Mercer, how stupid can you be?” Brooke huffed, settling down on the chair facing the stage. She rarely used my full name; it was usually me yelling at her. “I know you both didn’t just agree to never talk about it, you can be so stupid sometimes, I just...” she paused letting out a breath she was holding in. “Just stupid” 

“Great, full name” I said slouching down next to her. “but...”

“No! Harry has had a crush on you for years; he’s not going to just let this go.” 

“First of all, no he hasn’t, and second I don’t want to be a rebound for that bitch”

“God, you are the dumbest friend I have, do you seriously not see the way he looks at you?” I could tell this was not one of her usual rants, this time she was being serious. “You will never be his rebound, every single one of those, well let’s just call it what it really was, fuck buddies, were all just place holders for you. I don’t know why it has taken you this long to realize your feelings for him, because they have always been there. Look there has always been something there between you two...”

“Okay! I get it!” I said cutting her off, desperate for her not to continue.

“I don’t think you do, even the boys can see there is something there, you...”

“How about you just stop okay?” I said getting more frustrated than before. “Why don’t you instead just sit quietly and watch the boys shake their ass okay? I’m pretty sure Niall will have a nip slip for you” I said, the harsh sarcasm very prominent with each word I spat out.

“Fine, but you are so stubborn,” she said rolling her eyes. “And he better!”

                                                                                     

                                                                          .   .   .   .   .   .

I never realized how many of their songs related to this point in my life.

 **Heart Attack.** Okay, maybe I did tell him that we were just friends. And yes, maybe I did run out and slam the door shut, but that does not mean he has to stare at me while he sings. I get it! I’m killing you! _Move on_!

 **She’s Not Afraid.** Oh shut up. You don’t know me! Just because we have been friends for, eww I really don’t want to count how long, does not mean you know how I act with a guy. And no, you, being a one night stand, doesn't count!

 **Live While Were Young**. How about no. How about we ignore the fact that there is this “YOLO” thing in the world and pretend that we don’t need to live while we’re young. We don’t need to take pictures with our phones and hide them. That reminds me, I need to check my phone...

 **Back For You**. Okay, please explain to me how he knows that this is what I am afraid of? 

**Little Things.** Can you please not look into my eyes when you tell me how perfect I am? Just stop. It would also help if my best friend didn’t constantly tell me this song was made for me.

 **Change My Mind.** Oh come on! Seriously! You did that song on purpose. I am well aware I can tell you to stay and you would but just, ugh... my life.

                                                                         .   .   .   .   .   .

 

“There you are!” Harry said walking into my living room.

“What are you doing here?” I said trying not to look at him. “And ever heard of a thing called knocking? It’s becoming quite the popular trend these days”

“Why did you leave so early?” he asked, ignoring my sarcastic comment completely. I must admit, he was always so good at that; pretending I didn’t say something stupid when I actually did.

“I think you know”

“Actually, I don’t.” He said walking over to me.

“How about we just forget about it, let’s just go back to being friends.”

“Weren’t we always?” He said laughing

“You know what, never mind.” I said walking towards my staircase.

“Where are you going?”

“Bed, I’m exhausted”

~

Just as I reached my bedroom door I felt a strong hand wrap around my waist and spin me around. I turned in surprise to see this young boy standing like a man in front of me. I knew walking away would have been too easy; Brooke was right, Harry was never one to just let things go.

“Can you be an adult for like five minutes please?” Harry said looking down at me, his large hands still holding a firm grip on my waist.

“Me? Really? That’s’ funny coming from the nineteen year old.” I said trying to move. Harry placed his left hand on the door trapping me. “Stop doing that” He said getting angry.

“Doing what?” I pathetically asked, knowing the answer. I didn’t want this, I didn’t want what happened last night to happen, I didn’t want him to care,  I wanted him to leave it alone.

“Stop treating me like I’m a child! I’m only two years younger than you, and a hell of a lot more mature. You have been doing this to me for years; I’m not a little boy.” He had a point. Ever since he came back from the X Factor tour, there was something different about him. He had more confidence, and a certain strut to him now. He was no longer that little kid my mom made me hang out with, he was now a man that I wanted to be with. I could never tell him this though, how suspicious would that be, all the sudden he’s famous and now I want to be with him. Good job Kaitlin, you managed to fuck up a relationship before it even started.

“Oh you’re mature, why because you slept with a couple thirty year olds?” I said trying to erase the thoughts from my head. If I kept pushing him away, he would eventually get it right?

“Wow, I never thought you were that much of a child. Why do you keep pushing me away? For years all you have done is push me away, pretended like there is nothing between us. I just don’t know why. I thought when I came back...”

I didn’t hear the rest of what he said; I didn’t want to hear it. I didn’t know what to say. There he was, standing in front of me, demanding answers. But how was I supposed to tell him why. I couldn’t be with him because of the hate, the drama, the lifestyle. And more importantly, I wasn’t willing to let myself get hurt by him, and eventually loose him. He had never been this in control before; it was a whole new side of him.

“Because”

“Because is not an answer.” 

“I don’t know okay!” He was going to make me say it; he wouldn’t let me leave until I did. “I guess, you just started seeing all these women, and I just hooked up with other guys because...” As I let the sentence trail off I knew I wasn’t going to be able to take it back.

“What? Why didn’t you just tell me how you felt?’

“I don’t know! I don’t feel anything” I said trying to just get out of this situation.

“Kaitlin, stop. It’s always been you”, 

I couldn’t look at him, my eyes fell to the floor. I wanted to say something, anything. I could feel Harry’s eyes burning a hole into me. I knew what he wanted, part of me wanted it to, but I was too afraid, too afraid to let him in. 

“I don’t care anymore.” Harry said cupping my face with his rough hands and kissing me. The kiss took me by surprise. His lips were soft and sweet; I didn’t realize how good of a kisser he was last night, probably because it was all too much of a blur already. He pressed his body to mine and backed me further into the door. His hands slowly moving from my face to my waist as I let my arms swing around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. His tongue wanting to be invited in: I separated my lips and let his rough tongue come in and explore my contours of my mouth. My hands fell from his neck down to his waist. He was wearing his signature black skinny jeans. I curled my fingers into his belt loops and pulled his pelvis towards mine, earning a small moan from him. He pressed me harder into the door, leaving no room in between us.

I hooked my right leg around his left leg, making his knees almost buckle, forcing me to hold us up. He grabbed a hold of my thighs and pulled my legs up as I wrapped them around his waist. I laced my fingers in his dark curly locks and tugged hard. Harry broke the kiss and let his lips trail along my neck and collar bone. My head rolled back onto the door as I felt his lips linger over my chest. My mind was racing, partly trying to forget about last night, and partly trying to not stop what was happening.

I released my right hand from its firm hold on his hair and sent it down to the doorknob, pushing the door open. Harry walked into my room kicking the door closed behind him. He walked me over to the edge of the bed and placed me down gently. 

He stood in between my legs, staring down at me with those amazing green eyes of his. I grabbed his belt buckle and pulled him closer to me. I stated to slowly pull up the hem of his black Black Sabbath shirt, kissing every part of him. I started at that sharp V that cut right above the waist of his jeans. His head fell back and a soft moan escaped his mouth as my tongue traveled upwards. I kissed every part of him: his hips, his abs, his chest. When I got to his collar bone I was standing. I pulled his shirt off over his head and he shook his dark curls.  His most recent tattoos were looking clearer than ever. I placed my on the sparrow above his heart, our eyes locking in an intense gaze. I knew there was no turning back now, I couldn’t help what my body wanted: and it wanted him.

He grabbed the base of my plain white tank top, pulling it off and tossing it to the side. He started to travel down my body letting his lips touch my bare skin. A shiver began to creep up my spine as I felt his tongue slide down my body. He was letting his lips linger over me, working his way down to my hips, nibbling at my skin. He bent down to get on his knees and started to unbutton my light washed cut off jean shorts. He slowly began to pull my shorts and my blue lace panties off, his strong hands taking control of my thighs. Kissing my thighs, his soft yet warm kisses making my body numb, I let my body fall to the bed to allow him to have full control over me. He began to kiss my inner thighs making his way closer to my entrance with each kiss. His strong hands slidding up my thigh, making there way closer to where I needed him. I pressed my head back further into the bed as his fingers slipped into me. A small squeal escaped my lips as he steadily found his pace. He worked his way around, hitting all the sweet spots. He was pro; he knew just where I wanted him, and where I didn’t even know I would want him. I couldn’t take it anymore and I let go, my whole body clenching up as I felt the orgasm take control of my body.

Harry stood up with a shy smile crossing his face; showing off those dimples that made every girl go crazy. I pulled my body up and grabbed hold of his jeans and started to unbuckle his pants, sliding off his jeans and his boxers. He stood in front of me fully exposed. I had partly remembered how well endowed he was from the night before. But him standing there in front of me I truly realized just how big he was. I felt a little drop of blood trickle in my mouth, not realizing how hard I was biting down on my lip. My heart was going a million miles a minute. He turned to the bedside table and pulled open the drawer finding a condom inside. He ripped open the foil package as I made my way up to the middle of the bed. He quickly followed me up, a hunger in his eyes I had never seen before. He reached under my back unhooking my bra. As he pulled down the straps he began to kiss my shoulders, taking his time and letting the emotion build. I pulled his face up to meet mine and locked him into a kiss. The kiss was more passionate than the others; this one was the build up, the anticipation for what was to come. 

I could feel the warmth of his body pressed against mine, my body longing for the feeling of him inside me. I slowly moved my right hand down and began to stroke him. A groan escaped his lips, only making me want him more. He pulled away, bracing himself on the bed, looking down at me. I couldn’t help but wonder what he saw when he looked at me. 

He held himself at my entrance, looking at me almost as if he was making sure that I was ready for what was about to happen. I raised my head up and kissed his neck, letting him know I wanted all of him.  He pushed himself into me with one huge thrust, filling me up completely. My eyes shot wide open because I still wasn’t used to his size. He rested himself in me for a moment, letting me adjust. With his eyes still locked on mine he began to pull out, so that just his tip was resting inside me. He slowly started to thrust into me, before he picked up his pace. His head fell to my neck as he continued to thrust into me. Sweat building up on his collar bone, I could tell he was about to go over the edge. I dug my nails into his back eliciting yet another groan from him. I pulled my lips up to his ear, “Let go” I whispered. 

And just like that he released himself inside me, but he kept up with his pace still thrusting into me with an unbelievable thirst for my body. My toes started to curl and my body began to tighten, sending me over the edge with him.

                                                                            .   .   .   .   .   .   .

 

I awoke the next morning to no headache, no regrets, just peace. I could feel Harry’s chest rise and fall under my head with every breath he took. 

“If I say morning will you run out again?” He laughed. “Nope, not this time.” I said smiling. My fingers traced around his very defined abs, letting them linger over something that most people would call ‘fucking weird’. Truthfully, I found his second set of nipples kind of cute; it gave him this unique quality that most people would die for.

“I know I’m fucking amazing” He laughed. I looked up at him and kissed him, “yup, pretty fucking amazing” I smiled back. 

“So are you going to come and visit me on tour?”

“You sure you want me there? People will talk.” I said still tracing the contours of his body with my nails.

“What would they say? Oh I know... that I traded up.” He said kissing my head. 

“Well maybe I will then.” 

“Well, as much as I am excited to go on tour and see you there, it doesn’t actually start for another two days...” He started to kiss my neck and roll me back onto my back. “So, I guess we will just have to entertain ourselves.” He said pulling the sheets back up over us.


End file.
